Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device capable of reducing the color viewing angle distance of white light by increasing the color viewing angle distance of a blue pixel among three primary color pixels of an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices having high luminous efficiency, high brightness, wide viewing angle and fast response speed, are attracting attention. Among a variety of display devices, a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device has been widely used so far. However, a LCD device requires a backlight as an additional light source and has brightness, contrast, viewing angle, etc., which are technically limited.
Recently, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device has been developed which is self-luminous and thus does not require any additional light source, and has relatively good brightness, contrast and viewing angle.
Each of the sub-pixels of an OLED device includes an organic light-emitting diode, a thin-film transistor for driving the organic light-emitting diode, and a capacitor for storing image signal. The sub-pixels of the OLED device are arranged in a matrix and are configured to display images.
Sub-pixels of an OLED device may include red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels that can represent three primary colors.
A red sub-pixel includes a red organic light-emitting diode, a driving transistor for driving the red organic light-emitting diode, and a capacitor. A green sub-pixel includes a green organic light-emitting diode, a driving transistor for driving the green organic light-emitting diode, and a capacitor. A blue sub-pixel includes a blue organic light-emitting diode, a driving transistor for driving the blue organic light-emitting diode, and a capacitor.
A red organic light-emitting diode includes a first anode electrode, a red organic emission layer, a cathode electrode and a capping layer. A green organic light-emitting diode includes a second anode electrode, a green organic emission layer, a cathode electrode and a capping layer. A blue organic light-emitting diode includes a third anode electrode, a blue organic emission layer, a cathode electrode and a capping layer.
Organic light-emitting diodes are very vulnerable to oxygen, hydrogen and moisture. Accordingly, organic light-emitting diodes are sealed with an encapsulation layer that can protect the organic light-emitting diodes from oxygen, hydrogen and moisture.